Field
Aspects of the present invention generally relate to an information processing apparatus and a control method of the same.
Description of the Related Art
There has been conventionally known an imaging apparatus that applies an effect (a special effect) to an image during shooting, and records the effect-applied image. In addition, a method has been proposed for applying an effect during reproduction or editing without applying an effect during recording. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 7-212695 discloses a technique of applying a special effect during reproduction by converting special effect information for performing a special effect into a video sub-code, and recording the video sub-code together with a video signal. In addition, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-211324 discloses a technique of recording special effect control data in an auxiliary data region of an input material digital video signal.
If duplicative application of effects is performed by further applying an effect during reproduction to an image to which an effect was applied during shooting, an image defect could occur. For example, if an effect of emphasizing color saturation of an image is doubly applied during shooting and during reproduction, color information is saturated, and a resultant image can become too-sharply-outlined and awkward. In addition, if an effect of adding letter boxes (black bars) to the upper and lower parts of an image so as to make the image look like a landscape-oriented image is applied during shooting, and an image distorting effect is applied during reproduction, a resultant image can be distorted including the letter boxes.